The proposed project seeks to specify those conditions under which visual processing capacity may be limited in dealing with multiple simultaneous inputs. The literature in this area offers conflicting views on this issue. Conflicts may be resolved via a distinction between resource and data limitations. Three experiments are proposed to determine whether resource limitations arise when data limitations are eliminated. These experiments test the predictions of a model which suggests that stimuli of sufficient energy may generate interrupts and invoke attentional processing.